Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat is a 90-minute GoAnimate Halloween Special by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It aired on Orange Otter Network on October 31st, 2014. Plot Sophie the Otter and her cousins celebrate Hoohaw Halloween by going out to GoCity with Quintion Carroll-White (WilliamWill2343) to trick or treat at various houses. Along the way, they meet up with known friends. Once enough people and candy have been collected, they explore a cornfield, a ghost train, a graveyard, a pumpkin patch, a spooky abandoned amusement park, and a haunted house. When they reach the ballroom in the house, they interrupt a dance party hosted by Andy Panda and the guests being the villains, who were dancing to The Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. This puts the heroes and the villains to a showdown. The heroes manage to reach victory and suddenly realize that a secret door has appeared. When they enter it, they see piles of candy and other treats packed around it. This leads to them swimming in it and even eating it. The story concludes with the gang discovering a secret trapdoor that leads to a magical place called "Carroll-White Candy Country". Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Penny, Shauna, and Dora *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Pedro, and Pablo *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo *Brian as Samuel, Daren Stratton, and Warren Cook *Paul as Igor the Mii, John, Blue Mario, and Alex Kimble *Eric as Andy Panda, Robbie, MountainDewGuy2001, Calum1998, Optimus500050 and CodPlayerRussia *Kidaroo as Nutty, SanicGee, Barney, and Swiper *Kate as Joey King *Young Guy as James the Animator, Edro, Mitch, PaperPizza, and SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY *Ivy as Caillou and Gardenia the Ghost Girl *Kendra as Tyrone *Princess as Zara and Jamie *Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur, Alice, and ShimmeringNight *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 and Harry Partridge *Diesel as himself and Wilson Thomas *Scary Voice as Stalker the Scarecrow and Mismatch Mutant *Belle as Martha Thomas *Mirrored Princess as Dreamcatcher *Alan as Hocus Chokeus *Duncan as Joke-O-Lantern Transcript see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents" see the title of the special and then we zoom into PB&J's houseboat see Sophie, dressed as Party Popple dressing her cousins in their halloween costumes Sophie: "How do you look?" Peanut: "Sophie, I look..." (His sunglasses flash the word "WILD") "WILD!!!" Jelly: "I look quite pretty! Although I am not into girlish things, this outfit actually rocks! Not to mention my little bunny ear accessories!" Baby Butter: (admiring the shoes in her Portia Porcupine costume) "Ooh!" (Giggles as she touches her shoelaces, but Sophie stops her) Sophie: "Don't mess them up, Baby Butter. OK?" (Stands right back up and shows her cousins the pouch attached to her back) "I am ready to P-p-party! I have a pouch sewn on my back, so that way, I can turn around and the people giving candy to us will put it in here!" Jelly: "What about us?" Sophie: "Don't worry, there's no need for treat buckets, y'all. I'll collect the candy for you, and we can share!" Peanut: "That seems fair. Now that we're prepared, how about if we go to GoCity?" Sophie: "Well, hold onto my back!" her pouch inside out and over her feet, changing into her own ball form, and PB&J get on her back "Ready? Here we gooooo!" (Bounces away) PB&J: "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" they reach the streets of GoCity stops on the sidewalk and takes herself out of the pouch. PB&J jump off Baby Butter: "Wowie!" Jelly: "Look! It's Quintion!" appears, dressed up as Iron Man WilliamWill2343: "Oodelay! How are you?" Sophie: "We're doing p-p-perfect! How about you, Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "I am doing good as well! Say, do you want to start trick or treating?" Peanut: "Yeah! You know, it will be..." (His sunglasses flash the word WILD) "WILD!" WilliamWill2343: "Wild indeed, Peanut. Anyway, let's go to the first house before things go wrong!" Sophie: "Before we get going, I shall remind you that there's no need for a treat bag, because my costume already has a pouch so that it can store tons of candy! We can go trick or treating nearly hands-free that way!" WilliamWill2343: "Uh, sounds convenient enough. Come on!" all run to the first house they get there 4 step up to the first door. WilliamWill2343 rings the doorbell. The door opens, revealing Diesel WilliamWill2343, Sophie, and PB&J: (as Sophie shows Diesel her pouch) "Trick or Treat!" Diesel: "Wow! I really adore your 80's-licious costumes, my little otters. And Quintion, you look nice in that Iron Man costume, too! Anyway, would you like Jolly Ranchers, Hershey bars, or 3 Musketeers? One for each of you!" Sophie: "Since I'm not a fan of chocolate, unless it's chocolate milk, I would like Jolly Ranchers, please." Peanut: "I'd like a Hershey bar, please." Baby Butter: "Jolly!" Jelly: "I'd like 3 Musketeers, please. It really gets me dancing!" WilliamWill2343: "As for me, I want a Hershey bar as well, please." Diesel: "OK. Here you go." puts the requested candies into Sophie's pouch WilliamWill2343, PB&J, and Sophie: "Thanks!" Diesel: "You're welcome, have a happy Halloween!" Jelly: "You too, sir!" (They run off) see a montage of the five going door to door as some of the parents of GoAnimate characters place various candies into Sophie's pouch in her costume five soon run into Igor and CodPlayerRussia which CodPlayerRussia dressed up as Jig Saw, dressed as Cuddles impaled with a chainsaw, and Shauna dressed as Sylveon, who already have treat buckets WilliamWill2343: "Hi Igor!" Sophie: "Oodelay, Shauna! Nice and shocking costume, Igor!" Jelly: "And you look so adorable and beautiful in that Sylveon costume, Shauna!" Igor: "Hey, you guys! This Halloween is gonna rock hard!" CodPlayerRussia: "I know right its cool!" Shauna: "Can we join you on this awesome trick or treating journey?" Peanut: "Of course, come with us! It's gonna be so..." (His sunglasses flash the word WILD) "WILD!" Sophie: "Peanut, can you please settle down with the flashing sunglasses?" Peanut: "Sorry, I got too carried away." WilliamWill2343: "Let's go to your friend, John's house!" Igor: "Alright. I heard that his mom is passing out the treats." group scurries off to John's house and to the front door Igor: "Let me ring the doorbell!" Shauna: "Be our guest!" CodPlayerRussia: "I agree with Shauna!" rings the doorbell mother appears Everyone except John's mother: "Trick or treat!" John's Mother: "Those are some excellent costumes! Now, which candy would you like? Snickers, Mystery-Flavor Dum Dums, M&M's, or Gummy Bears?" WilliamWill2343: "Obviously, I'm picking the Gummy Bears, because they inspired a Disney cartoon of a similar name! Can I have them, please?" Sophie: "PB&J and I would like some Mystery-flavor Dum Dums, please." CodPlayerRussia: "OK, I will get the Snickers." Peanut: "It's for three reasons, John's Mom. Number one, when it's wrapped up, we'll never know what flavor it will be, unless if we unwrap it." Baby Butter: "Yummy!" Jelly: "Butter says that the no. 2 reason is because it's yummy. Number 3, we'll each get a different flavor!" Igor: "Can I have some Snickers, please?" Shauna: "And I want M&M's, please." John's Mother: "OK, let me put them in Sophie's costume pouch. As for you, Igor and Shauna, I'll put what you want in your treat buckets." (Places the candies in the pouch and the treat buckets) Everyone except John's Mother: "Thank you!" John's Mother: "No problem, everyone. Happy Halloween!" Sophie: "You too. Goodbye!" (They run from John's house) "Guys, my pouch is 10% full. Let's keep going!" run off and we see another montage of the gang trick or treating at more houses in which parents of the GoAnimate characters place candies into Sophie's pouch and Igor and Shauna's treat buckets eventually see Samuel and Joey King, who are dressed up as a Minecraft Pig and the current 20th Century Fox logo, who also already have treat buckets Sophie: "Hey Samuel, hey Joey! How are you doing on this fright-filled night?" Samuel: "Well, we're doing great." WilliamWill2343: "I love your costume, Samuel. It looks so accurate to a real Minecraft pig." Sophie: "And you dressed up as the 20th Century Fox logo, Joey? That is so original and creative. Is that costume uncomfortable at all?" Joey: "Nope, it feels just right for me." Peanut: "Let's go to Mr. Stratton's house! We still need more treats!" Sophie: "And we should fill our candies all the way to the top of my pouch!" Samuel: "OK then, Peanut." all run up to the front door of Daren Stratton's house rings the doorbell and Daren Stratton appears Everyone: "Trick or treat!" Daren Stratton: "What a nice surprise there. Joey, you even dressed up as a logo?" Joey: "That's right. Sophie described it as original. I took that as a compliment, Mr. Stratton." Daren: "Anyway, which candy do you want? There are three to choose from, either Crunch, Butterfinger, or Bubble Yum." CodPlayerRussia: "Bubble Yum." Sophie: "I'd like a Butterfinger, please. Bart Simpson loves 'em! If he loves 'em, so will I!" Jelly: "Bubble Yum, please. Because, I like bubble gum, but it sure can get quite sticky!" Peanut: "Can I have Crunch, please? I wanna hear how loud that candy crunches!" Baby Butter: "Bubba Yum!" (Translation: "Bubble Yum!") WilliamWill2343: "I'm taking a Butterfinger, please." Igor: "I would like a Crunch bar, please." Shauna: "I want Bubble-Yum, please." Samuel: "May I please have a Butterfinger?" Joey: "And I would like a Crunch bar as well, please." Daren: "OK then. Comin' right up. Miss Sophie, can you please turn around, on the double? Igor, Shauna, Samuel, and Joey, you'll get your candy in your treat buckets now." places Igor, Shauna, Samuel, CodPlayerRussia and Joey's requested candies into each treat bucket while he places the rest into Sophie's pouch Joey: "Thanks a lot, Mr. Stratton." Daren: "You're very welcome, Joey King. Have a safe and fun Halloween!" Samuel: "OK. You two, Mr. Stratton. Bye!" walk off montage plays with the heroes collecting candies from different houses. Then we cut to a scene where many GoAnimate users and candy have been picked up by the group WilliamWill2343: "Wow. Looks like the gang's all here!" PaperPizza: "Guys, I'm here to have fun, and to join you all on an unforgettable journey while dressed up as a SeaWorld Trainer." Sophie: "Exactly, PaperPizza. And anyway, my pouch is halfway full from all that trick or treating madness, let alone 75% full." Samuel: "Now that we have enough people with us, what should we do?" Alex Kimble: "I know! We should go to a cornfield!" Optimus500050: "I hope that no aliens will interfere with us to make crop circles!" Igor: "Actually, I don't think aliens exist in real life...." (everyone stares at him silently as crickets chirp) "Or do they? I'm not really sure." WilliamWill2343: "Let's get going, everyone. We shall explore the cornfield!" runs off and down the hills Peanut: "Look! There's the cornfield!" Joey King accidentally trips over and knocks the gang down one by one like a group of dominoes, then it reaches up to Sophie's costume tail, making her leap up in the process Sophie: "YOW!" (some candies scatter from her pouch as a result, along with some candies from the treat buckets, then she lands on her feet) get up Sophie: (picking up the candies on the ground) "Well, we don't want to lose any candy, do we? That's why I p-p-picked them back up for you." Joey King: "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to make you all fall down due to the bulkiness of my costume." Samuel: "It's OK. Let's make sure none of that happens again. OK?" CodPlayerRussia: "Ok!" Joey: "I get it now." Jelly: "My dress has gotten a teensy bit wrinkled, but it's OK! I still look fine!" continue running until they stop 5 feet from the cornfield MountainDewGuy2001: "Do you think it's safe to go through here?" WilliamWill2343: "Relax, everyone! Believe me, let's hope nothing goes awry!" Shauna: "Um....OK. As long as everything's fine." Alex Kimble: "I have an idea. Let's stick together since the tall corn stalks obscure our view, making it hard to see each other." Jelly: "That's using your noodle, Alex!" walk through the cornfield silently, but in the middle of it, the ground starts trembling NathanDesignerBoy7: "What the?! What's happening?" James the Animator: "This shaking's making me lose my balance!" Taylor Jolicoeur: "It better not be an evil monster, especially a..." 20-foot-tall scarecrow pops up, making the team leap back Everyone (except Baby Butter): "SCARECROW!" Baby Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Scawy!" (Translation: "Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Scary!") Peanut: "Don't be upset, Baby Butter. We'll deal with that mean old scarecrow no matter what!" Stalker: "My name is Stalker the Scarecrow. I don't just scare crows, I scare people and other animals!" ShimmeringNight: "Let me guess, you're like an evil, bigger version of Scarecrow from Magic Adventures of Mumfie, right?" Stalker: "That's right! Now, I shall glare at you to make you wimps run to your mommy!" WilliamWill2343: "Don't even think about scaring us! We're gonna take you down and turn you into a pile of hay!" CodPlayerRussia: (taking out a Ace Sniper rifle) "Yea! You're going down Scarecrow!" Stalker: "We'll see about that!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: (taking out his AK-47) "Not so fast, you demon!" (Shoots bullets from the gun with CodPlayerRussia at Stalker, but Stalker evades them by shifting left and right) Stalker: "Ha ha! You missed me!" Sophie: "Time to hit you hard! Hi-Ya!" jumps up and whacks her costume tail on Stalker's head as powerful as possible, leaving a patch of hay from his forehead Stalker: "Ow! You nearly gave me a concussion, you furry rapscallion!" WilliamWill2343: (jumps up and punches Stalker in the face) "So long, sucker!" Stalker: "Ouch!" (falls over) "Oof! How dare you, you silly beings?!" OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "You miserable excuse for a monster, we will now take out all of your hay one by one until you're dead!" Stalker: "No no no no no no no no no! Don't do it!" Optimus500050: "Too bad!" team works together taking out hay from Stalker, and places them into a pile, but Stalker reabsorbs them and goes back to life Peanut: "Uh oh! He's back to life!" Stalker: "You thought I was dead? Well, I'm alive! Beat me one more time, if you dare!" James the Animator: "You want a piece of us?" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: (throws a grenade at Stalker's face) "Goodbye, you enemy of mine!" grenade explodes, causing Stalker to burst and leave a big shower of hay raining on the ground PaperPizza: "Victory is ours!" Sophie: "Yay!" (they celebrate the demise of Stalker by dancing) Alex Kimble, Optimus500050, and OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: (in unison) "Oh yeah! We win! Oh yeah! Alright!" (they high-five) WilliamWill2343: "Now that the monster's nothing but hay, let's keep going!" Sophie: "Yeah! Come on! What will we encounter next?" stick together going through the cornfield and exit it Robbie: "Finally, we're free from the cornfield!" stop by an abandoned steam train that has been derailed on broken, rusty railroad tracks Baby Butter: "Choo-choo!" Sophie: "We know, Butter. But since it looks old and derailed, it's probably a bit too dangerous for you." Baby Butter: "Oh." Igor: "I bet that's a ghost train!" WilliamWill2343: "We wonder what's inside it!" Sophie: "Let's go there and find out what could be in there many years after its derailment! As for you Jelly, you may keep an eye on Baby Butter." Jelly: "I will, Sophie." (to Baby Butter) "I'll look after you, Butter, because it may be too scary for you and me." except Jelly and Baby Butter go to the ghost train to: In the ghost train Robbie: "Man, it appears that everything inside has dust on them! Not to mention the sticky cobwebs!" Blue Mario: "I guess you're right, Robbie." (they hear a sound of a cooing child) Wait, I hear a faint sound ahead of us." PaperPizza: "Could it possibly be a ghost?" CodPlayerRussia: "Nah, they're not rea. If it was real, then would a small floating ghost girl come after us?" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "Stay calm, people. She's only a kid spirit. Here she comes now." see a small ghost girl floating from the caboose and towards them Samuel: "Hello, what is your name, young woman?" Gardenia: "My name's Gardenia....What's yours?" Samuel: "My name is Samuel, and this is my girlfriend Joey King. And we're here to investigate this train." Sophie: "I am Sophie." CodPlayerRussia: "And I'm CodPlayerRussia aka Roman." Gardenia: "That's nice. I died when I was 4. It was a fine cruise on the train." flashback plays, showing the train chugging along the tracks Gardenia: "My mommy and daddy and I were going on a trip to my grandma's house." MountainDewGuy2001: "Err...OK." tracks become derailed by a rope, causing the train to tip over and fall Gardenia: "But then the train tipped over with a crash!" Gardenia and her parents are seen dead, along with a few other passengers Gardenia: "It was the end of my human life." of flashback Peanut: "OK, then what happened?" Gardenia: "After that, I turned into a ghost and flew out my dead body. I miss my mommy and daddy so much, that I would never live without them. Now they died...." (begins crying) CodPlayerRussia: "That's sad." WilliamWill2343: "We're sorry to hear about your downfall. But the good news is....that you can now float around anywhere and you're also immortal since you're a ghost." Sophie: "Here..." (pulls out a Twizzler Twist Packet from her pouch) "Have a Twizzler, since you're probably starving." (gives her a Twizzler) unwraps the candy and begins eating it Gardenia: "I never ate Twizzlers before. Maybe it's because they weren't around by the time I was a human." Alex Kimble: "Reality check, they existed before you were born." Gardenia: "Really? Tell me more!" Alex Kimble: "They were introduced in 1845 as Young & Smylie. In 1929, the name was changed to Twizzlers." Gardenia: "Cool!" Optimus500050: "This means that they must be..." Blue Mario: "169 years old if I'm correct." Robbie: "If you ask me, it's possibly one of the oldest candies to date. It is still going strong." Gardenia: "Can you take me to my mommy and daddy's graves?" Igor: "Sure thing!" WilliamWill2343: "Follow me, everyone!" all exit the ghost train Shauna: "Come with us, Jelly and Baby Butter." Jelly: "Alright! We're coming!" Baby Butter: "Commy!" (Translation: "Coming!") and Baby Butter join them run through the fields and later onto a dirt path until they stop at a graveyard in the cemetery Taylor Jolicoeur: "Hmmm. It sounds quiet around here. No sound except for gusts of wind." Peanut: "Let's look for your parents' grave, Gardenia." Gardenia: "OK. I want to find out when they were born and when they died." team looks for Gardenia's parents' gravestone, and then come upon it OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "Let me read what it says." (reads the gravestone) "Here lies Wilson Thomas. Born September 27th, 1840. Died October 13th, 1885. Martha Thomas, Born February 20th, 1842. Died October 13th, 1885." Gardenia: "That's neat!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "So, does that mean you were born in 1881?" Gardenia: "Yes." is heard from below the gravestone Gardenia: "Something's happening!" Robbie: "It better be something good!" ghosts of Wilson and Martha rise up from the graves Jelly: "It's your mama and daddy!" Gardenia: "Mommy! Daddy! I missed you a lot! I haven't seen you for like, a million gazillion years!" Wilson: "Sweetheart, it's glad to see you!" Martha: "Mommy missed you a lot too." Gardenia: "I know, mommy." (they hug) Sophie: "That's such a sweet, heartwarming moment. Right, Quintion?" CodPlayerRussia: "Yep. That's sad. Correct?" WilliamWill2343: "Absolutely, my little otter and CodPlayerRussia." Martha: (to Gardenia) "Dear, let's go on a splendid trip to Lake Michigan." Gardenia: "I like the sound of that, mommy." (to the gang) "Goodbye, everybody! We'll send you a postcard while we're there!" Everyone except Baby Butter: "Bye! We will see you soon!" three ghosts fly off into the distance another ghost angrily bursts from his grave Samuel: "What was that?" ghost flies to the team Marshall: "Hello, you nasty fiends! My name is Marshall Edwards! And I still hold a grudge on the Thomas Family, even before their demise!" Alex Kimble: "Hey! Don't interfere with us!" Marshall: "As you can see, I was the one who derailed the ghost train, thereby killing the Thomas Family!" Optimus500050: "I understand now." Marshall: "You should understand! I used a strong rope to bend the tracks and to tip over the train. No wonder why it was put back up when it should still be tipped over flat!" ShimmeringNight: "Some workers back then just cooperated putting it back up." Marshall: "That's your guess?! SHOW ME PROOF, or else....You're dead." ShimmeringNight: "I read a non-fiction book based on the Derailment of October 1885." Marshall: "Thank you! Now, you freaks are all my supper!" Igor: (takes out a Poltergust 5000) "Time for you to get exterminated, you ugly spirit! We ain't gonna be your supper, ever!" CodPlayerRussia: (Takes out Old Vacuum Cleaner) "Yea you're done for bro!" Marshall: "Nooooo! I'm sorry for killing the Thomas Family! I'm really sorry!" Shauna: "Sorry will not cut it." and CodPlayerRussia try to suck up Marshall with the Poltergust 5000 and the vacuum cleaner, but Marshall flies from them as fast as possible OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "GET BACK HERE!" (they chase Marshall around the graveyard while Benny Hill music plays) Marshall: "CAN'T CATCH ME!" minute later, Igor manages to suck up Marshall into the Poltergust 5000 Marshall: "HAVE MERCYYYYYYYYY!" (Disappears into the Poltergust 5000) Igor: "Gotcha!" (Puts the Poltergust 5000 away) "That's what he gets for messing with us!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "So he's vanquished for eternity. He'll never invade the real world again!" Sophie: "Come on, everyone! I see a p-p-pumpkin patch right next to the graveyard!" Alex Kimble: "I bet that nobody will be in our way this time! Let's go!" run to the pumpkin patch they get there, they realize that the pumpkins of different sizes are beginning to vibrate ShimmeringNight: "Why are they shaking?" pumpkins float upwards and collide with each other, to form a giant pumpkin Robbie: "Could this be Hungry Pumkin's huge evil twin?" James: "I don't think so...Look over there!" creepy-looking face is magically carved into the pumpkin and then sprouts arms and legs Joke-O-Lantern: "Hi, my little bugs! I am Joke-O-Lantern, the most evil clown pumpkin in the entire world!" CodPlayerRussia: "Bugs? Who in the world are you calling us Bugs?!!" Blue Mario: "We're not bugs! We're a group of humans, Miis, and otters!" Joke-O-Lantern: (takes out a giant slice of poisoned pumpkin pie) "I will poison you until you die! But first, hear a joke from me! OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "Go on, see if we care!" Joke-O-Lantern: "What's orange, round, and has no stomach?" Robbie: "Hungry Pumkin?" Joke-O-Lantern: "WRONG! It's a fat nerdy teenage otter who never eats right!" Sophie: "You made an insulting joke on me?! I eat right, and I'm not fat and nerdy! Just because I wear glasses doesn't mean I'm a nerd. Prepare to slice you into pumpkin pie!" Joke-O-Lantern: "Oh no, you don't! Taste this and see if you like it!" (Throws the giant pumpkin pie at the team, poisoning everyone except WilliamWill2343) Igor: "Ugh, I feel so nauseous." Samuel: "Me too." CodPlayerRussia: "Same here im not feeling to well.." WilliamWill2343: "Look at this! I have a magical potion that can cure anything, even cancer!" Joke-O-Lantern: "Cure them, and I will poison you harder! Now please, you red and yellow teen, give me the potion!" WilliamWill2343: "NEVER! I will not give it to you, but to my friends!" (Feeds each of his allies a spoonful of the potion, curing them in the process) MountainDewGuy2001: "Thanks! I nearly passed out." Peanut: "So did I. Now I feel..." CodPlayerRussia: "Not again......." Jelly: "Peanut, save the wild for later." Peanut: "I promise, Jel." Sophie: "As a result of poisoning us except Quintion, you'll taste this back!" gang picks up the giant pumpkin pie back, and smashes it on Joke-O-Lantern, poisoning him Joke-O-Lantern: (as pumpkins gradually pop out of his body one by one) "Help! I'm melting!" Optimus500050: "Nope! No help!" Joke-O-Lanterm: "I'll get my revenge you nasty buuuuuuuuuuugs!" (He explodes, and the pumpkins fly out and safely return to their spots) Alex Kimble: "At least that was over with." PaperPizza: "Look at that sign! It reads 'Fun for everyone' this way!" Peanut: "Really?!" Sophie: "Let's follow the path and find out the surprise!" group follows the path the sign points to, only to be lured into an old amusement park Optimus500050: "They call this fun?!" Blue Mario: "Yeah! I mean, no calliope music?! Come on!" WilliamWill2343: "I guess this has been abandoned over a decade ago or two!" hear a bunch of laughter Baby Butter: "Ooh..." Robbie: "Who's laughing inside there?" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "Identification of the one laughing must be tracked down on the double!" group silently walks into the amusement park, where there are broken rides, burned out lights, and filled with bats Shauna: "We're getting closer to the sound!" find a magician laughing next to the sabotaged duck shooting game SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "Target located!" Hocus Chokeus: "I'm Hocus Chokeus! My real name is Horace Chucksworth! I am the magician that loves to strangle people just like Bart Simpson until they run out of air! I am also a hypnotizer, brainwashing little kids to be evil spoiled brats!" CodPlayerRussia: "YOU'RE CRUEL!" Hocus Chokeus: "So you're making fun of me huh? Well let's see about that Puppet boy!" James: "Puppet boy?! Don't insult my ally one bit ever again!" Hocus: "SILENCE!" summons his rabbit troop Hocus: "And this is my rabbit troop." Alex Kimble: "We know, we know!" Hocus: (grabbing PB&J and CodPlayerRussia) "You three little weasel faces are gonna be an evil sandwich trio! And you, Pacific Rim fanatic, you're gonna be a meanie too!" Peanut: "We don't wanna be mean. We're nice to people and everything!" Hocus: "Too bad, little boy! Shut-eye Swap Beam!" (shuts both of his eyes tight, releasing a pulse of green energy at PB&J and CodPlayerRussia's eyes, brainwashing them and changing their fur and skin colors to gray and black. Hocus releases them afterward) walks over to realize what has happened Sophie: "What happened, my cousins? You look kinda furious." Jelly: (brainwashed by Hocus) "We're evil to you now!" Sophie: "How can this be?!" Peanut: "We're now minions of Hocus!" Sophie: "I thought you were my allies!" Baby Butter: "Me Mean! Me Mean!" CodPlayerRussia: "Nope, not anymore colored Image!" Sophie: "You seem to lose color!" Jelly: "That's because we're now your pure enemy!" Sophie: "Please! Relatives should never be enemies!" Peanut: "Oh yeah?!" WilliamWill2343: "You're gonna pay for this, Mr. Hoofus Doofus!" Hocus: "Prepare to brainwash you all into my allies!" Robbie: "I'll be back, guys!" (runs out to the abandoned funhouse and grabs a curvy mirror from the mirror hall and runs back out) "This shall deflect your ability!" releases a pulse of green energy from his eyes and tries to brainwash the group, but the mirror Robbie is holding deflects the projectile back onto him a result PB&J and CodPlayerRussia's brainwashed status wears off and the four return to normal Jelly: "Great! We're no longer mean!" CodPlayerRussia: "I agree, Jelly!!!!!" Hocus: "Grrrrrrrr! Rabbits, attack!" rabbit troop surrounds the heroes Blue Mario: "This is bad." Shauna: "Nice bunnies....good bunnies!" Sophie: (pulls out a carrot from her costume pouch) "Here, y'all, fetch!" (throws the carrot over the rabbit troop's heads, making them run after the carrot) Jelly: "Good job using your noodle, Sophie." Sophie: "I appreciate that, Jel." Hocus: "You stupid creatures! Come back!" (tries to chase after his rabbits, but trips over and falls into an abandoned roller coaster train) team goes to the end of the roller coaster cars Optimus500050: "Use your strength! 1...2...3!" push the roller coaster train with enough force, launching the train off an incomplete chain lift hill, making it fall Hocus: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (the train crashes into the ground, causing it to explode) Samuel: "YES! We defeated Hocus Chokeus!" team cheers WilliamWill2343: "Let's get out of the abandoned amusement park! We need to find a safer place!" group exits the amusement park and runs to a spot in a field PaperPizza: "We should catch our breath for a moment." Joey King: "I know. That's not all; I need to heal my sore body from my pretty tight costume." CodPlayerRussia: "Yea, I need to take off the strings!" (Then CodPlayerRussia takes off his strings and transforms costume into CM Punk) CodPlayerRussia: "Ok, done! That was a tight costume." Samuel: "I understand what you need, Joey." group suddenly hears another roar ShimmeringNight: "Ugh! Another monster, again?! It can't be, seriously." see a creature with purple scales,brown ram horns, bat wings, a bear-shaped body, a vulture's beak, elephant ears, and a fox tail Sophie: "That creature's oddly familiar. Wait a minute! It's the mysterious figure that kidnapped my cousins, uncle, and aunt!" Mismatch Mutant: "I have returned for more revenge! This time, I am not an imposter. I am the real mysterious figure by the name of Mismatch Mutant!" (roars and starts running for the team) CodPlayerRussia in CM Punk Voice: "That's Jelly in her mismatched form!!!!!!!!" Blue Mario: "But this isn't an imposter!" Igor: "RUN!" all flee from Mismatch Mutant while he pursues them Jelly Otter: (panting) "I'm dressed as Patty Rabbit, so I might as well have to hop like a bunny!" (begins hopping) "Ha ha, you ugly thing! You can't catch me now!" else hops Mismatch Mutant: "Get back here, you dirty wimps!" WilliamWill2343: (blows a raspberry) "Eat our dust, you dimwitted crossbreed!" hop to a haunted house and quickly open the door, and then close it and lock it Mismatch Mutant: (trying to bash through the door, but he can't) "Grrrrrrr! LET ME IN! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Sophie: (wiping her forehead) "Phew! That was a close call!" stand up Igor: "Wow. It's pretty dark in here. There's hardly a working light in this haunted house." Shauna: "What should we do now?" Sophie: "Let's travel through this mansion to discover any surprises we may encounter!" Jelly: "That's a great idea!" Baby Butter: "Gweat!" walk through a corridor, but in the middle, the floor begins to shake below the team's feet James: "We're shaking out of control!" ShimmeringNight: "This can't be good at all! We're gonna..." Everyone: (as the wooden floor collapses) "FALLLLLLL!" fall to the bottom floor, and they wake up Robbie: "Where are we?" Optimus500050: "I'm not sure, but we can see a brightened room." WilliamWill2343: "Let's find out what's happening there!" run to the room, revealing that it's a ballroom with a group of villains dancing and singing to the Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "STOP THE FREAKING MUSIC!" CodPlayerRussia: "YEA STOP THIS WEIRD MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MegatronNo's screaming is enough to break the chandelier from the ceiling and to fall on the stereo, smashing it to smithereens Andy Panda: "HEY! How could you imbeciles be party poopers?! I was hosting it and I don't want anyone to ruin it!" Alex Kimble: "The thing is that you're all a bunch of lunatic troublemakers who do lots of things without adult supervision!" Pablo: "We don't care about grown-up supervision!" Sophie: "Yes we do. Pablo, you're not old enough yet to go to places with no supervision from someone you trust." Caillou: "Go away, you bad guys!" PaperPizza: "My gosh, Caillou. JUST SHUT UP!" Alice: "Grrrrrrrr....You shut up back! By the way, I despise your costumes Sophie and PB&J, because I hate 80's cartoons more than anything also I hate CM Punk!" Peanut: "Don't you insult our costumes like that, Alice! It's rude." CodPlayerRussia in CM Punk Voice: "I agree. Don't insult my costume and CM Punk!" Calum1998: "Is that so?" Warren Cook: "We're gonna put you in a battle whether you like it or not!" WilliamWill2343: "OK then, it has been accepted. Are you ready? FIGHT!" two sides move closer to each other, beginning the brawl bonks Alice on the head three times with her costume's tail. On the third hit, she knocks her out Alice: (getting up) "I'm not defeated yet!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: (tossing a grenade at Caillou) "Get blasted, baldie!" Caillou: "No! I don't want to!" (kicks the grenade back at SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, who kicks it back to him again) "Uh oh!" grenade explodes, blasting Caillou up into the air Caillou: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (falls down, but gets back up) "You're a bad soldier!" Panda bodyslams CodPlayerRussia CodPlayerRussia: "Ouch! That really hurt, dude." (gets up and shoots Andy Panda with his Ace Sniper Rifle) Andy Panda: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Collapses to the floor) CodPlayerRussia: "And never slam the hardcore! or you will pay!" hits Blue Mario with her Map Blue Mario: "Stop hurting me; it's painful!" Dora: "No! You're meaner than Swiper!" Blue Mario: (shoving Dora) "Get out of my sight!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro, and Edro." Tyrone: "What?" NathanDesignerBoy7: (takes out a Diamond Sword) "Surprise!" Pedro and Edro: "No no no no no no no no no no! Don't chop us off!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Well, that's too bad, so sad!" slashes the four multiple times with the Diamond Sword, but all of the attacks miss and Pablo manages to take the sword from him NathanDesignerBoy7: "Hey! Give it back!" Pablo: "Never! Now die!" (throws the Diamond Sword, but NathanDesignerBoy7 catches it and performs a sword cartwheel attack at them, attacking the four) Tyrone: "You backfired it! Ugh!" Igor: "Nutty! Take this! Make us have the most candy of all this Halloween!" throws a knife at Nutty, but Nutty ducks Nutty: "Ha ha! You missed!" knife sticks to a wall, and Igor runs to get it. Then he jumps off the wall, flips a few times, and lands a strike on Nutty with the knife, beheading him Sophie: "Here's how we will end this, P-p-popple Pee-Wee Golf style!" appears and uses her costume tail as a golf club to whack Nutty's head, and the head ricochets across the ballroom, knocking over the rest of the villains like bowling pins The rest of the villains: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt so bad!" Harry Partridge: "Curse you, stupid brats! P*** is a lot better than all of you combined!" SanicGee: "We'll take revenge on you! And I am with Harry on that!" Penny and Mitch: "And you'll suffer sometime soon!" CodPlayerRussia: "Not for long, losers!" (pulls a lever and a hole appears below the villains) villains fall through the hole and scream to: The Heroes WilliamWill2343: "Hooray! We won the battle! That'll teach them a lesson not to be cruel to us!" Sophie: "Yeah! Looks like they've learned their lesson!" see a secret door magically appearing ShimmeringNight: "I spy a door that just appeared out of nowhere, but I believe it's magic." Shauna: "In that case, we should find out what's inside!" Igor: "We hope it's something good!" Sophie: "Come on, everyone! It's probably a special reward for defeating the villains!" team rushes through the door to see piles of different candies Jelly: "Wow, it feels like a dream." Peanut: "And it feels...." (his sunglasses flash "WILD") "WILD!" Baby Butter: "Mmmmm!" MountainDewGuy2001: "We've met our goal!" Optimus500050: "Let's eat just a few pieces of candy, because we don't want any stomach-aches, do we?" Peanut: "Right. My mom taught me something like that." Robbie: "Well then? Let's party!" Everyone: "Alright! Yay! Woo-hoo!" leap into the piles of candy and swim around in it. They eat a few pieces of it as well James the Animator: "These candies taste delicious!" Taylor Jolicoeur: "I agree with you, James! It's the sweetest time of my life right now!" Butter sinks herself into the bottom, and pushes some of the candy outwards, revealing a trapdoor Baby Butter: "Doory!" (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "Baby Butter! You found a trapdoor?" PaperPizza: "Where could it lead us to?" Joey King: "The only way to find out is to open it and see!" Kimble opens the trapdoor, revealing a street made of chocolate with candy decorations Alex Kimble: "Looks like there's a beautiful chocolate road with candy being used for things." character jumps through the trapdoor one by one to the Halloween Candyland, the heroes land onto the road on their bottoms Samuel: "The landing wasn't really that comfortable, but we're still OK." stand up and see that they're surrounded by landmarks made of various candies and sweets Sophie: "It's like the board game Candyland, except bigger and more breathtaking!" WilliamWill2343: "It needs a good name. Something that defines this new place. Sophie: "How about, Carroll-White Candy Country?" WilliamWill2343: "Errr...Sounds creative enough! How about we can skip together and sing happily?" Sophie: "That's sweet." Everyone: (singing and skipping) "Licorice Plains, they're so sweet. Chocolate Lane, it's a good treat! Singing together in this perfect weather. Walking in a Halloween Candyland...." out. The end. Trivia *The title is based off the Cartoon Network online game Trick or Treat Beat. List of costumes Good *Sophie the Otter: Party Popple (Popples) *Peanut Otter: A Wild Puffalump (The Wild Puffalumps (1987 Nelvana film)) *Jelly Otter: Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Baby Butter Otter: Portia Porcupine (The Get-Along Gang) *WilliamWill2343: Iron Man *Igor: Cuddles impaled by a chainsaw (HTF) *Shauna: Sylveon (Pokémon) *PaperPizza: SeaWorld Trainer *Samuel: Minecraft Pig *Joey King: 20th Century Fox logo (logo from 2009-now) * CodPlayerRussia: Jig Saw and CM Punk Bad *Andy Panda: Scar Costume designs (W.I.P) *Sophie the Otter (Party Popple): Pink body suit with white belly, tail with pink and white pom-pom at the end, and Party Popple character hood. Complete with a pouch on the back. *Peanut Otter (A Wild Puffalump): Green shirt with red six-point flower pattern (similar to the ones worn by the Puffalumps in The Wild Puffalumps). Yellow-framed sunglasses that flash "WILD". Green sandals. *Jelly Otter (Patty Rabbit): Pink and white dress with frills reaching over shoulders, red circle slightly above bust level and a carrot picture at the hem. Complete with rabbit ear accessories with a pink beaded hair bracelet around one ear along with red shoes. *Baby Butter Otter (Portia Porcupine): White and Blue shirt with a knot that has red stars, blue folded jeans, lighter blue shocks, and black and white sneakers with red laces. Complete with brown pigtail hair extensions with red hairbows. Last-Minute Changes WilliamWill Media had concerns of Diesel Clark's position as a hero. So he was quickly replaced with a character just named Diesel. The change happened one day before the special's premiere on October 30th. Reception On Orange Otter Network, it has received an audience of 8.5 million on the night of October 31st. It has received positive reviews from critics. Category:Specials